The Admirals Daughter
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: When Edward met Isabella at the age of 12 he never thought she would be the one to change his life forever. What happens to the SEAL that falls in love with the Admiral's Daughter?


** albums/z323/oneofeddiesgirls/Fandom4OKBanner_  
Banner by: Mkystich**

**The Admiral's Daughter by One of Eddie's Girls  
Rated: ** NC17 **  
Warnings: **The only real warning is that this story will have adult content in the form of language and a lemon.**  
Beta: SexyLexiCullen  
Summary: **When Edward met Isabella at the age of 12 he never thought she would be the one to change his life forever. What happens to the SEAL that falls in love with the Admiral's Daughter?  
**Dedication: **To all those brave souls to give their lives for our freedoms. Also, this goes out to the families that lost so much in Oklahoma.

******TAD******

**Age 12**

She is driving me crazy. Every time I come to see her she is wearing her damn pj's, which consist of these tiny shorts and a tank top. I was already going to wake up with a stiffy in the morning without that image of her—bubble ass and little boobies to deal with.

"Why are you always in your pj's when I come over?" I just had to ask. I'm sure that my tone was a bit rough, but I had to disguise my desire, her mother standing right next to us.

"Hey Edward," her mom greeted.

"Hi" I said sheepishly. "Could Izzy come out? We will probably just play on the trampoline. My dad took it out of storage this morning." I realize my nerves were causing me to ramble a little. In truth, I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting down Izzy's body.

"She will be out after she's showered. About fifteen minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." I walked down the porch steps to jump on my bike, and then I ride it around the cul-de-sac while I wait. I also thought about how much has changed since she moved here during the summer.

Before Isabella and her family moved down the block, I used to have a huge crush on Tanya Denali. Our families were friends—have been friends for as long as I could remember. It was only natural that—when girls started to interest me—Tanya would be the one to catch my attention.

All of that changed this summer.

Izzy's dad, Admiral Swan, was transferred to the base after Admiral Collins retired.

Anyway, they arrived only a week before school started. I was kind of bummed since all my friends would be going to the middle school, and I would only see them after school. My parents had set it up that I would walk home from the two classes I had to take in the afternoon with Tanya. Even though I was homeschooled, it was required that I take two electives at the school. Being the musical prodigy that I am, my mom signed me up for band and orchestra. Tanya played the violin; I'd have those two classes with her.

The first week of school was pretty much what I expected. Tanya and I walked home together, and I just admired the new family from my little corner at the top of the cul-de-sac. I noticed that it was three new kids, but not much else. Then, the Monday of the second week, Tanya tells me that the new girls' mom asked her mom if she could walk home with us. I shrug not really caring either way, never knowing my life was about to be flipped upside down.

******TAD******

As I walk up to the spot where Tanya is waiting, I see she isn't alone. I can't see the face of the other girl Tanya is with, but I do notice her shoulder length brown hair and cute round behind.

_Hey, I'm a twelve-year-old boy. I notice these things now. _

Just then, Tanya turns and sees me walking up to them. "Oh! Hey, Edward. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answer, still only seeing the back of the person Tanya is with.

"Oh, let me introduce you," Tanya said when the other person turned in my direction. "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella, our new neighbor and walking buddy." Once I saw her face all thoughts left me. She was beautiful—her deep brown eyes captivating and she had the sweetest of smiles on her face.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you," she said in a shy, quiet voice.

All I could really do was wave; my mouth suddenly dry, my brain had stopped functioning.

After, we got back to the cul-de-sac where Bella walked into her house. When she was inside, I quickly asked Tanya about her. "So…tell me about Bella."

"I don't know much. I know she has younger siblings who are twins, Alice and Emmett. I know they lived at the base in Panama City, Florida before her dad was promoted to Admiral. I know her mom talked to my mom at the open house night, so that she wouldn't have to walk home alone in a new town, and I know that she enjoys school but struggles a great deal with it. She has some kind of learning disability. We only have homeroom together. The rest of her classes are Special Ed. I also know she is a very sweet, friendly person." Once Tanya was done telling me what she knew of Bella Swan, she smiled and walked into her own house.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out a way to ask my dad more about Bella and her family. I was sure, as Vice Admiral, my father would know something. The only problem was asking without cluing him in on my interest of the Admiral's daughter.

******TAD******

After riding around for more than fifteen minutes, I decided to knock on Izzy's door again.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Bella isn't ready yet. She's still in the shower. I'm sorry she's a girl, and they take way too long." Izzy's mom explained as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, Edward! Mom, can I go to Jasper's? I already asked Mrs. Whitlock and she said it was okay," Izzy's brother Emmett stated. They younger, a little over four years between us, but Bella always complains to me about them being annoying. I couldn't sympathize with her, as I was an only child, but I still liked to listen to her vent.

"Emmett!" Mrs. Swan yelled when her son took off without giving her a chance to respond.

"Do you want me to catch up to him?" I offered.

"No. That's okay, but thank you anyway."

"Well, I'm going to head to my house. Can you please let Izzy know?" I asked; Izzy was taking longer than I'd hoped.

******TAD******

**Age 16 **

"Edward?" my mother called for me. I headed straight down, knowing my father wouldn't approve of me yelling back.

There, standing in my foyer, were Izzy and Tanya—the first girl I ever had a crush on and the one that caused me to wake up hard and take longer showers in the morning.

"Hey, Edward. Can ya hang for a little bit?" Tanya asked.

I looked over at my mom in askance. "Only if you stay close by. Don't forget we have that dinner with a few of the other ranking officers tonight," she reminded.

"Oh, we are going to that dinner as well," Izzy added.

"Really?" I asked, finally a dinner where I would enjoy dressing up. I especially looked forward to getting a chance to see Izzy dressed up. Over the last four years, we've gotten closer, but she still doesn't know about my feeling for her. I kept silent for the last four years because I didn't want to damage the friendship that we have. What if I told her that I was in love with her and she wasn't interested? It would ensure that I would lose any chance I could have to be in her life in the future. I could lose my best friend.

"Well, then I'm sure your mom wants you to stay close by as well," my mom said to Izzy.

"Yes, ma'am, she does. But Tanya and I wanted a chance to hang out with Edward before I had to go get ready."

"Just stay in the cul-de-sac. We need to get ready at around fifteen hundred." One of the downsides of growing up military is that your parents never say three in the afternoon but fifteen hundred. Military time becomes such a natural thing to say since they have to speak it on-duty.

"We'll hang out in front of my house, Mrs. Cullen," Tanya promised.

We left my house and sat outside to talk. I really wished I hadn't agreed to hang out with the girls, though. The conversation that took place was one I never wanted to be a part of.

"So, is Jake still going to be your date for the dinner tonight?" Tanya asked Izzy. My breathing stopped for a second. I had to control my reaction before I gave myself away.

"Yup," Izzy replied, but she didn't sound too excited about it. At least that is what I'd hoped.

"We can bring dates?" I asked.

"My dad invited Jake and his dad to join us. Things have been hard on them since Jake's mom died." Even though the explanation made me think she really didn't want to spend time with Jake, I couldn't help feeling like I was running out of time.

"Bella!" We heard Izzy's mom calling for her.

"Shit, guys…I gotta go. I'm sure my mom is going to put me through hell…dressing me up in what I need to wear for the Admiral's dinner."

******TAD******

We arrived at the party, but I didn't see Izzy or her family anywhere. I wasn't all that surprised, it being the Admirals Dinner they will probably wait until everyone has arrived before making their entrance.

"Oh, look. There's Billy Black. I'm going to say hello," my father stated. 

"Where is Jake? Izzy said they'd both be here," I blurted out. My mom turned to look at me. I saw the question in her eyes.

"When did you find out they would be here?" my father asked.

"Izzy said it earlier. She said the Admiral invited them."

"Wow, that was very nice of the Admiral. Especially since the death of Commander Rachelle, they technically aren't part of the base any longer." There was something between awe and pride in her voice.

"The Admiral has always been good to all his men and women, and he has extended that to their families as well. Besides, as Commander, Black would've been invited along with her family anyway," my father explained. He then extended his arm so that he and my mother could head over to greet Billy.

I was left trying to figure out what to do with myself. I knew for a fact that I didn't want to go with my parents in fear that I would run into Jake. There was no way I wanted to talk to him, especially if the Admiral wanted him to be Izzy's date.

"Good evening, Edward. Don't you look handsome in your tux." I turned to see Izzy's mom standing behind me in a long blue and black dress. The actual dress was blue, but she had this lacy thing draped over one shoulder.

"Mrs. Swan? I didn't think I would see any of you until your official entrance."

She smiled softly at me. "Yes. Well, Emmett left his vest back at the house, and the Admiral refuses to come out with the family until he is dressed properly," she explained, discreetly rolling her eyes. Then, she added, "I better get back there before everyone starves to death waiting for us."

With those parting words, she walked toward the set of doors in the back of the hall.

Not long after Mrs. Swan left me, did the Captain call for everyone to take their seats.

"Mr. Emmett Swan escorting Miss. Alice Swan," the Capt. announced.

Alice had her hand tucked into Emmett's arm; she was dressed in a black dress with two white strips at the top and middle. Emmett was dressed in a black suit that was accented with gold buttons and the gold vest that Mrs. Swan had gone back to the house to pick up.

"Isabella Swan being escorted by Jacob Black, Commander Rachelle Black's, son." The Captain asked for a moment of silence after introducing Izzy and Jake.

Everyone in the room also took a moment to pay their respects for the former Commander.

But to be honest, my attention was on Izzy. She looked absolutely stunning in a light blue halter-style dress. Not only was it a beautiful color on her, but the dress was sexy as all hell as well. The halter top of it allowed for her back to be completely exposed. I think I growled when I saw that Jake's hand rested at the center of her back. I hated the fact that his fingers were touching skin that should belong under my hands.

My mind was so focused on Jake's hands being on Izzy that I missed the introduction of the Admiral. Had it not been for the look my father shot me and the elbowing to the ribs that my mother administered, I probably wouldn't have even noticed he was headed for our table with Mrs. Swan.

"Vice Admiral."

"Sir," my father greeted and saluted.

"Mrs. Cullen, Edward," Izzy's dad acknowledged us.

"Admiral Swan," my mother replied.

My eyes had drifted behind him to Izzy and Jake. He was once again resting his hand on her back, making those possessive feelings return. I'd never had a reaction like that before. Then again, I'd never had anyone to compete against for her attention.

Once the Admiral helped Mrs. Swan into her seat, my father did the same for my mother, and Jake helped Izzy to hers. Normally, the tables only held eight people. I guess because Billy and Jake were the Admiral's special guests, and as First Admiral, my father and our family were honored to sit at the Admiral's table. They made it to fit ten of us. This would've put me in a sour mood had it not been for the fact that Izzy chose to sit right next to me.

The meal went relatively easy. The only hiccup was when Alice's ADD kicked in and she began to get restless at the table. Thankfully, Mrs. Swan knew how to get her to refocus until the beginning of the speeches. My father's speech consisted of him thanking everyone for coming out to the dinner, explaining all the changes and accomplishments that, Admiral Charles Swan, made and how they have impacted the base. He then introduced the Admiral and let him take the podium.

"After four wonderful years, I can finally say how pleased I am with each and every officer on this base. From the lowly Seaman to the Vice Admiral, each and every one of you have put in the efforts to help turn this base into the highest recruiting base in the state. I also want to thank my family for all their support. My wonderful wife Renee, who has helped keep things at home running in ship shape. My amazing children: Isabella, Alice and Emmett who have adjusted to life on the base with ease and have always presented themselves like strong, smart, and caring individuals..." Admiral Swan beamed at his family as he spoke of them.

I personally stopped paying attention to his speech when I noticed a tear roll down Izzy's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just made me feel so honored and special that he would mention us in such detail in his speech. He normally doesn't. He usually just thanks us and that's it," Izzy whispered.

I reached over and squeezed her hand, to show her that I was there for her, that I would always be there for her.

After the Admiral finished his speech, he nodded at the band and they began to play a slow ballad. With his hand extended, he invited Mrs. Swan to dance, prompting the others to do so as well. Just as I was going to get up and ask Izzy to dance with me, Jake beat me to the punch. She looked at me first—as if she was willing me to do something about it—before she just accepted Jake's hand.

I watched for a little while as Jake held Izzy close, dancing slowly, holding her as if she was going to break if he didn't put his arms around her. Not being able to stay and witness the scene before me any longer, I told my mom I wasn't feeling well and excused myself, heading home to hide and wallow in sorrow.

******TAD******

**Age 18 **

"Are you coming to graduation?" Tanya asked me, as we lay on my bed, the night before graduation. I was welcomed to join in the ceremony since I had taken a few classes at the school, but I doubted I would. I'd been home-schooled my entire life. I didn't really connect with too many of my peers and really didn't feel like "running" into Izzy and Jake.

"Naw, babe. I will see you after it. We will go to dinner or something," I offered. Tanya and I had been dating for a little less than a year. After I realized that things with Izzy and I were going to be impossible.

After that party two years ago, she and Jake had become inseparable. She called him one of her best friends for a while, until one day I caught them kissing behind one of the administrative buildings. That was about the time I asked Tanya to go out with me. She'd been hinting at wanting more than a friendship with me. After seeing I'd lost Izzy to Jake, I conceded and asked her out.

"Bella won't be there," Tanya stated. The way she said it made me think she knew that was the reason I didn't want to go.

"Really? Why not?" I wanted to kick myself after asking. How could I sound so eager, so curious?

"She left for Europe yesterday. She and Jake broke up." There was something in her tone that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it sounded suspiciously like happiness?

"Well, I'm sure she is going through a lot. But even if I wanted to go, I couldn't, babe. My dad set up the interview with the recruiter for tomorrow afternoon," I explained, hoping it deflected the conversation. Was I curious why they'd broken up? Hell yes. Would I ask or dwell on it? No. I'd resigned myself to the fact that there would never be anything between Izzy and me.

"Wanna fool around?"

Tanya didn't have to ask twice. My mouth was over hers, my hands roaming up and down her sides before she finished asking. _What? I'm an eighteen-year-old guy. When we have a chance to get our dicks wet, we will take it. _

I'd just come back to the bed after discarding the condom when Tanya started on her shit. "Come on, Edward. Don't do it. You know how dangerous it can be. We grew up in this life. We grew up not knowing if our dads were going to be shipped out, or if we were going to have to get up and move at any point. Yes, we got lucky and spent most of our lives in this cul-de-sac, but I don't think I could be the wife of a Seaman—like my mom was when she was my age." That last part of her comment took me aback. I sure as hell wasn't ready to get married. Hell, deep down, I knew I didn't love Tanya the way she deserved. I loved her more like a friend—a friend I liked to fuck and kiss, but a friend nonetheless.

Instead of talking about that marriage comment, I reiterated how this was something I've wanted to do since I was old enough to choose what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I wanted to be a Seaman. Hopefully, one day, I'll get the chance to be a Vice Admiral. I could see myself having a career in the Navy.

Not long after that, Tanya left. My mom was due back from her errands at any moment, and I didn't want to have that conversation about sex with her again.

My appointment with the recruiter went well, and I was set to be in the next Basic Training class. My father beamed with pride. We had gone to lunch afterward and made plans for my leaving after the Fourth.

I took Tanya out to dinner the next day to celebrate her graduating and my signing the recruitment papers.

"I can't believe you went through with it, Edward. I told you; I don't want to be a Seaman's wife, but do you care? NO. You go and sign up anyway," Tanya bitched.

"Tanya, I love you, but there is no way in hell I'm ready to be married…nor do I want to marry you for that matter. I will always love you…as a friend," I whispered that last part. I hated telling her that I didn't care about her enough to want more than what we had, but I had to do it. 

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen! I've given all parts of myself for almost a year and this is how you treat me? I'm sorry, I'm not Bella. I'm sorry she doesn't love you, but can't you see that I do and am more than willing to overlook the fact you will never give yourself completely to me?" The tears falling from her face were hard to take, but I knew I had to end it before she became even more invested in a relationship that could never move forward. She was too good of a person and deserved better than a half-assed relationship.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. You deserve better than this and better than me. I hope you find it in the future," I said before standing and heading toward the exit.

Before leaving, I stopped and gave the waiter my credit card and told him to charge anything Tanya ordered to it.

When I got back on base, I didn't really feel like going back to my house yet. I took a stroll to the old park. The place that Tanya, Izzy and I used to hang out at when we weren't old enough to drive, but old enough that our parents let us out of the cul-de-sac alone.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing around here?" Emmett asked.

"Oh! Hey, Emmett! I just needed some alone time to think. What are you doing?"

"Trying to calm down and not kill my best friend…Fucking Jasper Whitlock, that back stabbing, sister liking, asshole." I felt sorry for Jasper at that moment. Emmett may be fourteen, but he was already built like a truck. He'd been playing linebacker in the community football team since he was ten. At fourteen, he probably weighed about a hundred and eighty pounds and was already five-nine.

I should've been taken aback by his language, but let's face it. What they say about sailors having dirty mouths isn't just a rumor.

"Want to talk about it?" I offered.

"Not really," he sighed. "So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought once you had a car, the park was the last place any of the kids wanted to be."

"Yeah…I didn't want to go home just yet. Tanya and I broke up, and I didn't want to get into it with my mom on why."

"When do you leave for basic?" See, that's what's so great about us guys. We don't get into all that emotional bullshit talk. Emmett picked up on the fact that I didn't feel like talking about it, so he asked me about something else.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, come on, Edward. The V.A's kid signs up and you don't think my father isn't going to come home and get on my ass about doing the same in four years?" He had such an easy smirk on his face that I could tell he wasn't upset that my choice had put pressure on him from the Admiral.

"Sorry, dude," I apologized.

He shrugged it off. "No biggie. Once I make it into the NFL, he'll forget all about it," he laughed.

We talked for a while. I told him all about my leaving, and he told me how nervous he was about starting high school after the summer. We avoided the topics of Jasper, Alice, Izzy, and Tanya. He also told me about training for football season, and I told him about my preparing for basic by going out for a run early each morning.

"Mind if I join you?" he requested.

"Sure. I could always use someone to help push me when I want to give up," I explained.

With plans in place to meet at O-five hundred the next morning, we went our separate ways.

******TAD******

**Age 24 **

It was good to be coming home. I'd been stationed at Coronado since graduating from Annapolis' SEAL program. I'd never planned to go into the SEAL program, but one of my Drill Instructors during Basic thought I would do well in it. Boy, was it the best decision I ever made. I loved being a SEAL. It felt natural, like I was born to do it. The only bad part of it was being stationed away from my family. I missed my parents, but I was finally on my way home. I was also looking forward to seeing Emmett.

We'd become very close that summer before I left for Basic. We'd kept in touch via email over the last six years. I knew I probably wouldn't be seeing him until the summer; he was busy with classes as a sophomore at Florida State. I was so happy for him when he'd been recruited by the Nole's football team his junior year of high school. He was definitely on his way to the NFL, just like he'd said. He was also dating a girl he met in one of his classes. Rosalie Hale was a military brat as well, only her mom was a Marine.

He'd also kept me up to date with what was going on with the others in his family. Alice and Jasper got married right out of high school. They'd been inseparable since they started dating, much to Emmett's chagrin. After the wedding she and Jasper stayed local for school. Jasper was a Petty Officer and Alice was studying business administration. Emmett and Jasper were still the best of friends—well, that was after Emmett beat Jasper up.

Izzy had stayed in Europe, studying in communications at the University of art in London. After dealing with her learning disabilities, I was happy to hear that she'd found something that she was so good at. The only thing Emmett never updated me on was if she'd met someone, but then again, it was best that I didn't know.

"Edward!" I heard my mother yelling across the airport.

"Hey, Mom," I said giving her a big hug.

"Look at you. You look nothing like the young man that left for Basic six years ago. You look so handsome." She gushed, a few tears building in her eyes.

"Aww, Mom. I'm a twenty-four year old man now. How could you think I'd still look like that gangly eighteen year old boy?" I grimaced, remembering what I used to look like before the SEALs.

"Well, come on. Let's get going. Your dad is waiting for us at his office," she said, ushering us out of the baggage claim area.

When we arrived back at the base, the first stop we made was the Administrative offices, where I was welcomed home by so many of the officers who saw me growing up.

Knocking on my father's office door, we were welcomed in by my father and the Admiral.

"Son!" my father greeted enthusiastically.

I stood at attention and saluted. He may be my father, but in this office he was my superior, and the Admiral accompanied him. "Sirs"

"Edward. So wonderful to see you, boy," the Admiral acknowledged.

"Good to see you too, Sir."

"Well, Carlisle. I will talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget about dinner. If you two don't come, Renee will have my head," the Admiral said, looking at both my parents in turn. "Oh, and bring Edward." With that being said, he walked out of my father's office.

I'd officially been home a little over twenty-four hours, and I was already going stir crazy.

Being back in my old room, at the top of the cul-de-sac, was bringing back way too many memories of when I was younger.

It made me think of how I left things with Tanya. How I never got to say goodbye to Izzy. How the last time I talked to Izzy, I told her to go spend time sucking face with her new "best friend," Jake. I was so angry and jealous that I did the only thing a stupid seventeen year old could do. I lashed out at the only woman I knew I would ever love.

Looking at the clock, I knew I needed to get dressed for dinner at the Admiral's home.

******TAD******

"Oh, Edward. Look at how handsome you are! You look so different from the twelve year old boy that used to knock on our door every Saturday morning looking for Bella," Mrs. Swan gushed.

"Good evening, Mrs. Swan," I reply, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She then greeted my parents and offered us drinks. We sat in the living room, having some small talk until dinner was ready.

"Um… Renee, is someone else joining us?" my mother asked when we reached the dining room and saw that there was six place settings.

"Yeah. Bella is just running a little behind. Her meeting with this latest client ran late." I think I stopped breathing when she mentioned that Izzy was going to join us.

"I thought Izzy was in London," I blurted. My mother gave me a scathing look, but behind the fierceness, I could also detect curiosity. I'd never explained to them why suddenly one day Izzy stopped coming around.

"With Alice expecting, she decided she wanted to come back. She didn't want to miss a single moment of that baby's life."

"Oh. My. Gosh! Alice is having a baby? That is wonderful. When is she due?" my mother rapid fire asked.

"She's four months; she didn't want us to tell anyone until she was past the _danger_ point."

My mom and Mrs. Swan talked back and forth. I personally tuned them out and worried more about seeing Izzy again after so long.

"Come take a walk with me while we wait for Bella to arrive," the Admiral ordered.

I was a bit nervous as to why he would want to speak with me. "Of course, Sir."

We walked out into the back yard. I was surprised to see that their backyard wasn't as big as ours. I guess what they had in house we enjoyed in land. The Admiral took out a cigar and lit it.

"Renee hates when I smoke inside the house," he commented. "I know you must be wondering why I asked you to come out here with me, so I will cut to the chase. My daughter has been through a lot the last seven years. When she fled for Europe before her graduation, I knew something bad must've happened, but I didn't ask. I just let Renee handle it all. Due to my own need to make sure things on this base ran smoothly I let my fatherly duty to my little girl fall by the wayside. But worse than that…it's my fault she went through what she did. I let my guilt over things pressure Bella into a relationship with someone she never would have chosen for herself." There was something he wasn't telling me. Something that happened between Izzy and Jake, and a part of me suspected I wasn't going to like it when I found out. And I will find out.

He continued, "It's not my story to tell, but I know when she ran back home last month, it wasn't really because of Alice and the baby. I suspect something else happened. Something that broke her enough to want to come back home. Something that helped her realize that it was okay to come back to us. I haven't seen my little girl smile in so long. I haven't seen light shining in her eyes, not like the way they used to shine when she spent time with you and Tanya. I've only seen this dull look that she tries to pass off as happiness. You have a connection with her, Edward. Something that no one else has ever had, not even her family. Hell, you are the only person in the world that calls her something other than Isabella or Bella." When he looked at me, I saw something I never thought I would, desperation. The Admiral was desperate to find happiness for his daughter again.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm having a bit of trouble understanding how this has anything to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. Bella and you could've been together all these years. She could've stayed close and not moved half way around the world. If you would've just been honest with her and told her you've been in love with her since you were twelve years old. If I hadn't meddled and pushed her to go to that Admiral's Dinner with Jake." He turned to me, his eyes beseeching. "Please, Edward. Do whatever you need to, but bring happiness back into my baby girl's life."

I stared at him for a few minutes trying to wrap my mind around what he was asking of me. He wanted me to try and win Izzy's heart? "Sir, I don't know if I can do that. The last time I saw her…I wasn't the nicest of persons. I said things that I know hurt her deeply, and I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"We will see, son. We will see." That was all he said before putting his cigar out and walking back into the house.

I stood for a few minutes just trying to absorb everything that the Admiral had said. Trying to decipher a few of his cryptic words—hell, it was my job as a SEAL to decode information—it was what I'd been trained to do; so I knew there was something I was missing.

I don't know how long I'd been out there thinking and trying to piece things together, but when the sliding door opened again, I figured it was time to go back inside.

"Dinner is ready," said the softest, sweetest voice. The voice that I'd missed hearing and talking to for seven long years.

"Thank you, Izzy. I'm sorry if I've kept you all waiting."

"You look amazing." Her blush was hard to see with the minimal lighting, but I could still make it out.

"Izzy—"

"Edward—"

We spoke at the same time, as we started to walk toward the house.

"Ladies first," I insisted.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say. I've missed you and I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I interrupted. "I should be the one apologizing. I said some mean and hurtful things. Things that I wish I could take back. Things I wish had never come out of my mouth. Things said in the heat of the moment, out of anger, jealousy, and spite."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "No, you were right. I should've told you that I'd started dating Jake. I should've explained that my dad asked me to date him. That he'd felt guilty about the accident that cost Jake's mom her life. And that he hoped that by me dating him, it would help cheer him up and give him a better outlook on life. What I really needed to do was to tell my dad that he couldn't pressure me to do something like that. I should've put my foot down before it was too late, before I lost my best friend and the only guy I knew…deep down that I could spend all of eternity loving." There were tears streaming down her face by the time she was finished.

I pulled her to me, holding her in my arms the way I knew she loved—the way I'd always loved holding her. It felt right. It felt perfect.

"I love you, Izzy. I've loved you since we were twelve years old and you'd come to the door in those damn pj shorts and t-shirts," I murmured. Then, I kissed her. I poured every emotion and ounce of passion I had for her—and suppressed—for the last twelve years into it.

"I've loved you, too, Edward. And I would purposely wear those pj's because I knew you'd be knocking on my door. I wanted you to notice me," she confessed with a laugh.

"Let's get inside before they send a search party for us." I escorted her back into her house, stopping at the hall bathroom so she could freshen up her face first.

When we got back into the dining room everyone smiled at seeing us holding hands, and the Admiral gave me a subtle nod with the hint of a smile.

Dinner went well. After eating, Izzy and I excused ourselves to the back patio—in order to spend some time together catching up. She told me about how things were for her in London. I told her about SEAL training. She explained how she'd become a consultant for an advertising company and helped with acquiring new clients. I told her how I'd come back home to be a SEAL instructor.

"Why did you leave for Europe in the first place?" I finally asked.

Her face paled and I knew it was something that would take everything in me to not react over.

"Jake and I had been dating for a little over a year at that point, and he wanted to take the relationship to the next level, and I wasn't ready for that. So, the night before I left we'd gone out for dinner, since he knew I wasn't going to be available the next few nights with graduation and all. But instead of taking me straight home like he normally would have, he drove me out to the cliffs."

I could feel the growl wanting to make its way out of me at that moment, but I bit my lip and schooled my face to hide my emotions.

"When we arrived, I asked him why he'd brought me there. I told him I wanted to go back home. He shook his head and told me I was being a selfish, cock tease. That he knew I wanted to be with him and that if I really did love him, I would stop fighting it and have sex with him. When I continued to refuse and ask him to take me back home... he... tried... to... um..." she stopped talking, taking a breath to calm herself.

I reached over and held her hand. I can't really tell you if I did it more to keep me calm or to show her support.

"He tried to force me. I punched him—breaking his nose—and then I ran as fast as I could all the way home. The next day, I told my mom I never wanted to see Jacob Black again, to please send me to my Aunt Kristen's in London."

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry. I should've been there for you. I should've kicked that bastard's ass when I had the chance."

"Edward," she said, getting up and sitting on my lap. I happily accommodated room for her, enjoying the feel of her body against mine. "There was nothing you or anyone else could have done. It wasn't anyone's fault but Jake's for what happened that night. Besides, nothing but him getting a broken nose happened." She giggled at that, causing my cock to twitch. She didn't need to feel the beast rubbing up against her. Especially not after she'd just told me about almost being raped.

I gently eased her away from the lower half of my body. "Can I ask what made you want to come back?" I asked, figuring we might as well get all the questions out of the way. 

"You," she stated simply.

"Me?"

"Yup! Emmett called me and told me you were being assigned back home, and I figured it was my last chance to be with you. Since I knew you were single. Emmett, he kept me well informed on your relationship status by the way."

"I would be mad that he'd given so much of my information away, but it brought you back to me, so I can't be," I said with a laugh before kissing her fiercely.

******TAD******

**Age 25 **

"Are you nervous?" Emmett asked for the hundredth time since waking me up.

"No. I already told you. I'm just anxious to see Izzy walking down that aisle."

"Oh, come on. Tell the truth. You're more anxious to start your honeymoon," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"That's your sister!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"Oh, please. Like my other sister doesn't have a kid with my best friend. Knowing you guys have sex is not a big deal to me."

"You know what? Go see if Izzy is ready, so we can get this show on the road instead."

I had to get him away from me. He may be one of my best friends and my best man, but he was really starting to get on my last nerve.

Thankfully, after less than a year of dating, Izzy agreed to become my wife. We also agreed, we didn't want a big wedding. It was just the family, a small ceremony. It was taking place in my parents' backyard. Emmett was my best man and Alice was Izzy's Matron of Honor.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emmett said a few minutes later.

Walking to stand next to my dad—who would be officiating the ceremony—I waited for my bride.

"You look so handsome in your dress blues, baby." My mother cried when she saw me. 

"Esme, stop it. You're embarrassing the boy," Dad gently chided.

Everything and everyone faded away when I saw my Izzy walking toward me.

Don't ask me how long the ceremony was, what was said, or what anyone else around me did. Because I couldn't tell you. All my focus and attention was on the vision that stood in front of me. All that mattered to me was making sure I said "I do" and that Izzy said it in return.

The reception was also a blur. The only thing that stood out was when the Admiral asked me in front of all our friends and family why I called my wife Izzy while everyone else called her Bella.

"That's a simple answer, sir. It's because of that exact reason—everyone else calls her Bella. I wanted her to always know that she was special to me, and I wanted to be special for her. By calling her something different than everyone else, it made me stand out in her mind," I explained.

"Good answer." He clapped me on the shoulder and continued mingling with the few guests that were in attendance.

Finally, it was time to leave and start our honeymoon. The house that was being provided for us by the Navy wouldn't be available for a few more days. We decided to stay in a hotel—since I didn't have leave and wouldn't be able to take my wife on a proper honeymoon trip.

******TAD******

I'd just walked into the hotel room with Izzy in my arms. She felt so wonderful with her upper body pressed against my chest and her lips kissing my neck. There was this one spot that she knew could get me all riled up, and she was determined to have me come before I was even close to being inside of her.

After a year of heavy make-out sessions, mutual masturbation, and solo sessions, I was just about ready to burst. My balls were so blue, I thought they were going to fall off, but I loved Izzy enough to wait for her. Not long after we began to date, she explained that she was still a virgin. She explained that she'd promised herself and her mom when she was young that she would wait until marriage. One thing about my Izzy is if she makes a promise, she follows it through. It's one of the things I love most about her, her loyalty.

Don't get me wrong. She hadn't been a complete saint. There were nights where we did things that I am sure were illegal in a few states, but the actual act of making love didn't happen.

I was looking forward to finally getting a chance to be with my wife—to feel how she felt coming around my cock, not just my fingers or mouth. To not have a toy in place of where my body wanted to be. The toy had a great purpose, but I hated having to use it.

"Edward, are you just going to stand there holding me and staring at that big, soft bed? Or, are you going to let me freshen up in the bathroom?" Izzy's words brought me out of my thoughts. I let her down and she immediately went to do as she said. 

While my wife—_damn, I like the sound of that_—went to do her thing in the other room, I checked to make sure the hotel had supplied everything I'd requested. I am a romantic motherfucker and asked the hotel to bring up rose petals and candles. I quickly set up a few candles on the nightstands and dresser. Then I sprinkled the rose petals on and around the bed._ I know it was all a bit cliché. But hey, this is my wife's first time we are talking about._

I'd just finished pouring us a glass of champagne when she opened the bathroom door. And what she was wearing had me panting like a dog. Holy shit did my wife look sexy—not that she doesn't normally—but what she was wearing, goddamn! It was this white, sheer, garter slip thing that looked to be once piece.

The best thing about it was that it was sexy without being fully revealing. The top part covered her soft, round breasts perfectly, only giving me a hint of the swell at the top. The rest was a mix of mesh and lace and it went down over the swell of her wide, perfect, childbearing hips—which I intend to put to use immediately. It ended with a garter that held up the white thigh-highs she was wearing.

Unable to stand there just staring at her any longer, I took two large steps and picked her up. My mouth was on hers instantly. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I walked with purpose toward the bed.

"Fuck, baby, you look...there isn't a word strong enough to explain how good you look," I breathed against her neck. "My wife is a sexy goddess."

"Sexy Goddess?" There was a combination of doubt and shyness in her voice.

"Yes! You look good enough to eat. And believe me, I plan on tasting every nook and cranny," I said, my voice husky. Then I leaned over her to kiss and lick that spot behind her ear that I know makes her wet and needy. She instantly began to rub her thighs together. I moved my mouth down the column of her neck, letting my tongue taste along the way. My hands worked on unhooking the corset/slip thing she was wearing.

She tried to touch me, but I quickly pushed her hands away. "I won't last if you touch me."

Izzy whimpered but left her hands where I'd put them—over her head.

As my mouth worked on nibbling and licking across her collarbone, my hands moved down to unbuckle the garter and remove her little lace thong. I wanted to keep the thigh-highs on; I wanted to see her shapely legs in those stockings wrapped around my waist as I pushed in and out of her.

Finally, my lips reached the swell of her breasts; my now free hands pushed them out of the cups of her bra and I quickly latched on. My left hand tweaked, twisted, pulled and pinched the one that my lips and tongue weren't attacking. The digits of my right hand worked on finding the sweet spot between her legs.

"Please... Edward. Oh God… Please," she begged. What she was asking for I wasn't sure, and I don't think she knew either.

"What do you want baby? Talk to me." I increased the pressure of my mouth on her breasts and the speed of my fingers, the tightness of the circles smaller.

"More. Oh... Fuck... More, Edward, please"

I inserted two of my fingers into her dripping wet core, making her fall apart almost instantly.

Before she could calm her breathing, I scooted down so that I could fuck her with my mouth. The taste of her juices on my tongue was a perfect combination of tangy and sweet. I lapped and savored every inch of her pretty, pink pussy. When I gently bit and tugged on her clit, she fell apart once more.

"Shit, Edward. I can't anymore. Fuck... you're fucking amazing." She panted once she'd finally come down from her second orgasm.

"Oh, baby. I'm just getting started." I smirked, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

Taking advantage that she was still soaked from coming twice, I quickly pushed into her. I knew that it was going to be painful, but going in fast was the only way for her not to tense up, causing it to hurt more. Once I was seated completely inside of her wet, tight pussy, I held still, giving her body a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

"I'm fine," Izzy said after a minute of me trying to fight the urge to push in and out of her.

"I love you, baby." I kissed her lips—putting all my love and passion into it—before pulling almost all the way out and then back in. I continued to rock back and forth until her hips began to move with me.

Before I knew it, I was struggling not to come. I wanted her to push me over the edge with her. I wanted it to be her body that broke me, so I snaked a hand between us playing with her swollen clit.

"Edward...I'm...I...FUCK!" The instant she came, the pulsing of her walls caused me to spill deep inside of her.

After a few minutes of lying there and catching our breaths, Izzy asked, "So…how long before we can do that again?"

I laughed but quickly turned my body toward her, so she could feel my cock once again—it was ready for her. "Oh, baby. I plan on keeping you awake for a few more hours."

******TAD******

"The Denver Bronco's NFL draft pick for the 2020 football season is… Emmett Swan," the NFL commissioner announced.

The clapping and shouts that resonated around my living room were almost deafening. Most of our family was here. The Admiral and Renee were the only ones missing, having made the trip to New York to be there with their son.

Thankfully, both Jasper and I got to have the weekends off; Jasper holding a position in the recruitment office and me being a trainer, we got to take Saturdays and Sundays to spend with our families.

"Shhh," Alice admonished. "I swear to God, if you wake up JJ, I will kick your asses and make you run after him." Three year old Jasper Jr.—or JJ as we all call him—ended up being a replica of Alice, in that the kid couldn't sit still. He wore his poor mom out with his endless amount of energy.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you didn't get him used to it being silent when he sleeps. The twins are used to all the noise in this house." My amazing wife pointed out, speaking of our three month old twin boys. Masen Connor Cullen and Gabriel Edward Cullen were born five weeks early and had a bit of a rough start in life, but they were growing by leaps and bounds. One big thing with them was that spending the first few weeks of their lives in the NICU, they got so used to the sounds of the machines. Now, they are unable to sleep with silence.

"Oh, shut it little Miss Perfect," Alice replied, the playfulness clear in her voice.

"Now, the big question is, if Emmett will make us go to Colorado for the wedding or if he will be able to convince Rosalie to have it here," Jasper said. 

Emmett and Rosalie got engaged the night of our wedding, but refused to set a date until they'd graduated and after the draft. Emmett had been eligible to enter at the end of his junior year, but agreed to wait until he'd gotten his degree in journalism first, making the Admiral extra happy.

"I really don't care as long as they set it for soon…before I start showing," complained Alice. They'd just found out that she was expecting their second child. Both Alice and Jasper hoped for a girl, completing their little family.

Just then, one of the boys started to cry, so I got up to tend to my son. "Hey, buddy. That was a short nap," I cooed to Masen.

"Yeah, it's probably because he didn't eat his lunch," my wife said walking up behind me and unbuttoning her shirt. "He fell asleep before I could nurse him." 

Mason cried as soon as he saw her. "Hey, she's mine little man. Find your own Admiral's daughter."

Izzy laughed before taking our son from my arms. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Izzy," I said before kissing her soft lips and leaving her to spend time with our son.

******TAD******

**AN: A big thank you to Kris for Pre-reading, helping with some of the Navy stuff and for the beautiful banner. And yes Kris I know that not everything is possible, but I'm using creative freedom on this fic...lol**

**Also a big kiss to Lexi for taking the time to beta this mess. I know it was bigger than anything I've ever sent her. I also tinkered a little after she sent it back so if there are any errors they are all mine.**

******The conversation between Edward and Izzy, the inspiration and beginning of this story is all thanks to my 12 year old daughter, whose crush comes to look for her every Saturday morning only for him to find her in her PJ's... and well the first time I watched them interact I saw the way his eyes raked up and down her body and I could just imagine the thoughts that went through his head. He is the only person she's ever allowed to call her Bree... while the rest of us (even her family) either have to call her by her full name or Nana.**


End file.
